El análisis de la conducta shinobi
by DarkLady-Iria
Summary: ¡El fragmento prometido! Tras muchas horas sin pensarlo realmente, he decidido poner el fin a la tortura y publicar, a modo de oneshot, lo que no se vio en la tercera rápida de Naruto.


**El análisis de conducta shinobi.**

¡ES EL FRAGMENTO PROMETIDO! Tras varias horas sin pensar realmente, he decidido ponerle fin a la tortura y poner lo que no se vio, a modo de oneshot, en la tercera rápida de Naruto _"_**La Hyuuga rebelde**_ (o "Lo que un pequeño descuido puede provocar", o "Algo raro le pasa a Hinata... ¡Qué le hiciste a Neji!")"_ Claro que, tiene sus modificaciones, ya que hacerlo como en el borrador original me hubiera obligado a poner más detalles que harían incomprensible la lectura del fanfic (consideren que, de por sí, debo agregar detalles que no se hubieran notado durante la rápida número 3, además de que el borrador original estaba escrito en script y se relataba desde el punto de vista de los involucrados). Los documentos mencionados SÍ existen, (por si lo preguntan).

Es un levísimo NaruSaku con interrumpciones de Sai quien está aburrido (rayos, ya les dije todo el fic)

La frase _"¿Qué está pasando? (Y no es comercial)"_ es parte y título de un fic de **_Rut Lance -Crystal Fairy_**. Naruto, los nombres de los documentos, las referencias de otros animes, mangas o personas e instituciones reales no me pertenecen. Solo hago esto por meros fines de entretenimiento sin ganancia monetaria alguna.

**El análisis de la conducta shinobi** (_side-universe de La Hyuuga Rebelde_)

Por alguna extraña razón, determinados shinobis no tuvieron misiones ese día. Un día que, aunque pintaba desde la madrugada para ser un día sensacional, comenzó en la mañana con una tormenta que muy difícilmente se desplazaría temprano, arruinando la poca diversión que los shinobis libres podrían tener.

Sai, atrapado en la improvisada biblioteca "pública" ubicada en el edificio donde laborada Tsunade como la Godaime, se animó a buscar algún libro interesante, quizá un relato erótico clásico con el cual burlarse de la inocencia de Naruto o provocarle una rabieta a Sakura.

Sin embargo, uno de los recién nombrados jounin estaba devolviendo algunos documentos que hubiese tomado prestados, y entre ellos, resaltaba un engargolado.

Sai se había aprendido de memoria todos los libros informativos ubicados en la biblioteca, pero...

Nunca había visto ese engargolado.

Se acercó lentamente, y como "amigo" del shinobi encargado de la biblioteca, pidió prestado el documento.

-Te encantará -le dijo el jounin- A mi me sirvió mucho.

El engargolado contenía varios temas, juzgó Sai al ver que en la primera página estaba el índice, y dos de los encabezados le llamaron la atención.

-"**El análisis de la conducta**", y "**La reflexión sobre la práctica**"...

Rato después, no solo se memorizó el engargolado, sino que observó que, en la calle, Naruto le daba alcance a Sakura y le pedía una cita.

Si todo lo que sabía de estos dos, agregando la información del contenido del engargolado, se daba como de costumbre, ese día sería tan normal como cualquier otro.

Pero...

Pasó algo que Sai no esperaba.

Sakura aceptó la propuesta del rubio.

Eso iba fuera de la norma. O ella no era Sakura, o estaba drogada o enferma, ya que JAMÁS en su sano juicio Sakura aceptaría una cita con Naruto. O ese "Naruto" definitivamente no era Naruto y Sakura lo sabía.

A menos que, de acuerdo a su tormentosa experiencia, la chica se halla dado por vencida respecto a la búsqueda de Sasuke, y le diera la oportunidad a Naruto para definir o establecer sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Aunque muy pocos le habían visto sonreír de manera sincera, y pese a que trataba de mantenerse lo más sólido posible, Sai sonrió como un niño que encuentra una nueva diversión.

-Esto tengo que verlo. -Y desapareció en una nube de humo.

Se acercó lo más que pudo hasta donde estaban ellos, y prestó atención a cada palabra que alcanzó a escuchar.

-Solo por esta vez -De alguna manera, Sakura parecía un tanto incómoda, por lo que ese detalle pasó a una libreta de apuntes que Sai llevaba consigo y siguió observando a sus compañeros- A las 4 en punto. ¿De acuerdo?

-¡Dattebayo! -Naruto se veía muy feliz, aunque eso no era novedad- Aquí estaré, ya lo verás. ¡De veras que esta será la mejor cita de tu vida que hayas tenido conmigo!

-"¿La mejor"? -Se preguntó Sai- "¿Acaso ha tenido citas antes, y con esa frente con patas?"

La curiosidad expandió un poco más la nada inocente sonrisa del ex-ANBU. Supo que Naruto, siendo tan idiota como él solo, haría de la cita una fiesta, misma que no debía perderse.

Y de acuerdo a lo que leyó en los documentos, tenía que asegurarse de la existencia de los "factores" que, conectándo los procesos, ocasionaran los "escenarios" necesarios para hacer de ese día INOLVIDABLE y, de paso, hacer de Naruto la comidilla de los próximos días.

Pero había un problema.

Y ese problema, era Sakura. Ella no tragaba sus anzuelos, excepto los insultos directos, como llamarla perra gritona, y de cometer un error, la pagaría y sería muy doloroso.

-"¿Y si les va bien?" -Sai estaba convencido de que no podría espiar a Sakura, ya que como buena aprendiz de Tsunade, tenía una alarma invisible para detectar mirones y pervertidos, así que su "deber", su "sagrado" y "noble deber", era asegurarse de que Naruto JAMÁS olvidara ese día.

Entretanto, tan pronto se alejó de Sakura, Naruto se fue, en teoría, volando a su casa.

Si no quería ser golpeado por Sakura, debía asearse, cepillarse el cabello y los dientes, buscar ropa limpia, encontrar ese regalo que le compró desde su segundo año en la Academia y que no le pudo dar por _culpa_ de Sasuke, y un conjunto de requisitos que pasó por alto pero que ese día debían reunirse.

Pero había logrado lo más difícil. Sakura aceptó su cita, y se hubiera puesto a llorar de la alegría, pero recientemente descubrió que cada vez que le pasa algo bueno con Sakura, inmediatamente algo lo arruinaba, y eso NO debía pasar. No en ese día.

Revisó el agua de la tina, y una vez que se aseguró de que no estuviera muy caliente, entró en ella y trató de relajarse un poco en lo que pensaba en Sakura y el tipo de lugares a los que podría llevarla.

-"No querrá cenar ramen, tampoco estaría bien invitarla a la pizza, me diría _Naruto, eres un idiota_ o algo así" -Sin que Naruto se percatara, Sai medió una de sus manos por la ventana del cuarto de baño y vació una loción _depiladora_ en la tina.- "Bueno, quizá fuera mejor si le pregunto a ella, pero... ¡No quiero que me lleve a esos restaurantes de comida babosa!" -Naruto hizo una mueca y se hundió hasta el cuello en la tina- "Pero si quiero que esta cita sea un éxito, debo aceptar lo que sea".

Y tomando una bandeja, se vació agua en la cabeza, y comenzó a frotarse el cabello con shampú, cuando sintió que algo no estaba bien al ver que de entre sus manos se asomaban mechones y mechones de cabello rubio.

-¡**_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGHT_**!

Por la ventana, aún cuando Naruto no lo vio, Sai se deleitaba de su travesura y pensó que con eso arruinaba el "_ingenioso_" plan de Naruto, pero eso se acabó cuando volvió a asomarse por la ventana y ver que Naruto, ya vestido, realizaba un _henge_ y salía de su departamento _con cabello,_ y el regalo de Sakura en mano.

-¡Dattebayo! -Naruto trataba de no llamar la atención, aunque era obvio que estaba nervioso.- Ojalá y que nadie se de cuenta de esto.

Sin darse cuenta de quién le perseguía, Naruto continuó adelante, encontrándose con un _Sai _en el camino, quien tenía un regalo forrado _de la misma manera_ que él.

-Ah, Sai -Naruto trató de esquivarlo rápidamente a él, pero sin darse cuenta, Sai provocó que _chocaran _intencionalmente y sus regalos cayeron al suelo.

-Rubio con complejo de longitud -Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir a Sai de entre sus 20000 frases bochornosas, pero a juzgar por la cara de Naruto, no entendió- Perfecto, ahora, gracias a tu torpeza. ¿Cómo saber cuál es _mi_ regalo?

Naruto tomó las dos cajas y juró que una estaba vacía, ya que la suya tenía su peso, sin embargo, Sai le convenció de que su caja estaba pesada y, sin darle tiempo a explicaciones, se llevó la cajita de regalo y dejó a Naruto completamente confundido.

-Dattebayo, estaba seguro que el regalo de Sakura estaba un poco más pesado... -Y observando la hora, se dio cuenta de que eran las 4:17 pm- **¡Arght**, es tarde, Sakura me matará!

Mientras, el Sai que se llevó el regalo de Naruto desaparecía como el bunshin que era, y el verdadero Sai tomaba el regalo y estaba dispuesto a tirarlo a la basura, cuando una idea le pasó por su cabeza y su fría y falsa sonrisa apareció de nueva cuenta en su rostro.

-Je, je, je, Naruto no ha notado que su regalo _desapareció_... Esto se pondrá mucho mejor.

En el lugar de reunión...

-Ya son las 4:20 de la tarde...

Con lo que Sakura conocía a Naruto, sabía, o creía saber que tratándose de ella, este vendría media hora antes de lo acordado, así que para ahorrarse pena ajena, fue con 40 minutos de anticipación, llevándose la sorpresa de que ella estaba como tonta esperando una hora por un Naruto que no llegaba.

-¡CHA! -Gritó enfurecida la aprendiz de Tsunade mientras levantaba un puño en lo alto y se expresaba totalmente- ¿A donde diablos se largó ese Naruto?

-¡Sakura-chan! -Gritó el aludido apenas divisó a la chica- Lamento la tardanza, dattebayo, pero ya estoy aquí.

La pelirrosa suspiró cansada y vio que algo no estaba del todo bien con Naruto.

-Oye Naruto. ¿Sucede algo malo? -Le dijo acercándose un poco más al rubio; este, por su parte, sudó un mar frío de solo pensar que Sakura descubriera que por alguna extraña razón había perdido el cabello.

-N-no. ¡Todo está bien, Sakura-chan! -Y cuando creyó que Sakura dejó de observarlo, comenzó a buscar el regalo- ¿Donde está? Sé que lo dejé por aquí...

Sakura comenzó a impacientarse por el circo que estuviese haciendo su cita, y supo que había sido una muy mala idea haber aceptado cuando Naruto sacó un papelito de uno de sus bolsillos y comenzaba a gritar frases diestras y siniestras en contra de Sai.

-¿Qué sucede Naruto? -Le preguntó Sakura, pero como Naruto estaba más preocupado gritándole al aire y manoteando sin cesar, decidió "llamar su atención" con una muestra dolorosamente física que puede ser traducida como un golpe bien acomodado- ¡Naruto, hazme caso!

El Uzumaki aterrizó a pocos metros del lugar, y cuando se hubo recuperado, se dio cuenta de que estaba actuando como un idiota y Sakura cancelaría la cita si no hacía algo pronto.

-Este... ¡Sakura-chan, te ves muy linda el día de hoy! -Dijo Naruto manoteando al aire y haciendo cuanto comentario e intento de piropo le pasara por la cabeza.- Mira, te traía un regalo, pero se me olvidó -Le dijo para tratar de justificar su conducta, y de inmediato agregó- Pero como quiero que este sea el mejor día de tu vida, haré cuanto me pidas, lo prometo, dattebayo.

Por alguna extraña razón, Sakura sintió que ese día no iba a se precisamente el mejor día de su vida. Lo supo debido a que sintió que Naruto no estaba siendo sincero, y por que, por alguna razón, parecía haber un genjutsu activado muy, muy cerca de él.

-¿Cómo sé que no me estás mintiendo? -Dijo en un intento de bloquear toda ilusión que se presentara frente a sus ojos, cuando descubrió un rostro pálido que los observaba no muy lejos de ahí- ¡Oh! Ahora lo entiendo todo...

De un movimiento rápido, le conectó a Naruto un golpe tal que el rubio sintió que se le fracturaba el craneo completo, y Sai, haciendo anotaciones rápidas mientras estaballa en carcajadas silenciosas, desapareció de la vista de Sakura antes de que esta le sacara la verdad a golpes.

-Momento -Sakura relajó los músculos de su brazo y comenzó a _analizar la situación_- Si el Naruto que acabo de golpear no desapareció en un charco de tinta o una columna de humo, y el que se acaba de ir es ese desgraciado... ¡Arght! -Sakura corrió hasta donde dio a parar Naruto y lo sacudió de forma frenética, ya que seguía semi-inconciente- ¡No te mueras Naruto!

-Estoy bien, dattebayo -Alcanzó a decir un zarandeado Naruto, y Sakura lo soltó- ¿Qué está pasando? (Y no es comercial)

Tras cerciorarse de que todo estuviera normal, aunque Naruto seguía mintiéndole acerca de que él no había levantado un genjutsu ni nada, comenzaron su cita.

-Mm... Habrá que tomar medidas drásticas. -Dijo Sai, y abrió un pergamino en blanco.

Para la fortuna del rubio, Sakura no estaba ni muy animada como para tener una cita romántica, y él cine se hallaba cerrado, por lo que acordaron ir a la pizzería.

-Naruto -Comenzó a hablar Sakura en lo que esperaban la pizza- No entiendo por qué estás haciendo esto. A mí aún me gusta Sasuke, aunque él...

Sakura se detuvo al ver el efecto que sus palabras tuvieron en el rubio, sin embargo, este se volvió hacia ella sonriendo.

-Sakura, esto lo hago por tí. Aunque sé que ante tus ojos no soy competencia para Sasuke, quiero que pases un buen día, por todo lo que hemos vivido juntos y que hemos superado para llegar hasta donde estamos. Además, te prometí traerte de vuelta a Sasuke, no lo he olvidado y cumpliré mi palabra, dattebayo.

Ese comentario, si bien no la incomodó del todo, provocó que Sakura pensara un poco más sus palabras.

-Naruto... Tú estás al nivel de Sasuke, pero...

-No hay problema, dattebayo -Dijo Naruto sonriéndole como de costumbre.

La chica sonrió un poco más tranquila, y para no mencionar ni una palabra más del asunto, se volvió hacia la barra, pero esta se hallaba vacía.

-¿A dónde se fueron todos, dattebayo? -Preguntó Naruto poniéndose de pie, y sin saberlo, pisó una trampa que se encontraba a pocos centímetros de él.

-¡Cuidado! -Gritó Sakura al ver una enorme bola de hierro deslizarse hasta donde estaba el rubio, y haciendo uso de su fuerza, la golpeó para destrozarla.

Con lo que, ni Sakura ni Naruto contaron, era que la bola estaba rellena de almíbar de frutas, y entre el líquido que se esparció en el suelo, flotaba un objeto muy particular.

-¡Ah, ahí está el regalo! -Naruto tomó la cajita muy feliz y se la tendió a Sakura, pero esta no compartía su entusiasmo- ¿Qué pasa, dattebayo?

-¿Y lo preguntas? -La pelirrosa tomó uno de los bancos e intentó golpear a Naruto, pero este trató, de la mejor manera posible, esquivarla- ¿Qué clase de broma de mal gusto fue esta?

Mientras los integrantes de lo que alguna vez fue el equipo 7 peleaban, Sai, escondido tras la barra junto a los dependientes del local, que permanecían atados con tinta, tomaba nota de todo lo que escuchaba (y veía)

-Muy bien, ahora solo falta que lo golpee y todo seguirá como si nada de esto hubiera ocurrido. -Se decía confiando en que las cosas serían tal como los ejemplos que leyó, sin embargo, Sakura se tranquilizó.

-Está bien, voy a creerte... ¡Pero solo esta vez! -Le dijo a Naruto mientras le señalaba amenazadoramente.

-C-como digas, Sakura-chan. -Le dijo mientras se quitaba los restos de los banquillos y se incorporaba- ¿Pero cómo llegó el regalo ahí dentro?

Salieron del local, sospechando de lo extraño que se mostraba la situación.

-¡Rayos! -Exclamó Sai saliendo de su escondite, y haciendo tronar los huesos de sus manos y cuello, marcó una siniestra expresión en su rostro- Me veo obligado a utilizar el último recurso.

Un rato después, que aprovecharon para limpiarse un poco, Naruto y Sakura caminaban cerca del monumento de los Hokages, observando el día caer y una extraña humadera que salía de la casa de los Hyuuga.

-¿Crees que si Sasuke regresa todo vuelva a ser normal en la aldea? -Le preguntó la pelirrosada al notar que Naruto estaba más concentrado en el humo que en todo lo acontecido a lo largo de la tarde.

Éste no respondió de inmediato. Puso una de sus manos sobre sus ojos, tratando de agudizar la vista para notar a los shinobis que rodearan las propiedades Hyuuga, sin éxito.

-No lo creo -Dijo el rubio sin quitar la vista del humo, que aumentaba su tonalidad de gris a negro- No con todo lo que dijo en contra de Konoha... ¡Pero no te preocupes! -Naruto se volvió y trató de apoyarse con un brazo- Yo lograré que Sasuke...

El punto en donde Naruto planeaba apoyarse tenía una marca de tinta que Sai colocó estratégicamente sin que la "feliz pareja" se diera cuenta, y en el momento en que su mano la tocó, esta se desplazó provocándole resbalar, y aunque intentó mantener el equilibrio, la misma marca le provocó resbalar, terminando la acción en menos de 5 segundos en los que al final la cara de Naruto terminó en el pecho de Sakura, y sus manos buscaron en apoyo inmediato para no caerse, aterrizando, para desgracia del rubio, en las caderas de la pelirrosa. El cuadro de un clásico pervertido. Sai se fue de inmediato antes de que notaran su presencia exclamando en silencio un "éxito" y sonriendo como de costumbre.

-¡**Chaaaa**! -Sin darle tiempo para una explicación, disculpa o siquiera el intento de huir por su vida, Sakura concentró gran parte de su chakra en el puño y golpeó a Naruto de tal forma que, antes de despegar del suelo, tronaron todos los huesos de su quijada.

Y fue, quizá por la casualidad del destino o por un mero capricho de la vida, que Naruto aterrizó justo sobre la cabeza de una poseída Hinata, quedando ambos completamente inconcientes. El líder del Clan Hyuuga se relajó y comenzó a dar instrucciones, cuando de pronto, el Nara observó con detenimiento a Naruto.

-¿Naruto era pelón? -Le preguntó Shikamaru a Ino, pero esta no parecía interesarle el recién llegado.

-Lo dices como si no conocieras a Naruto de toda la vida.

-Si, que problemático -Y lo dejaron tirado fuera de la casa Hyuuga.

**FIN**

Jo, jo, jo, no lo iba a publicar, pero algo debía hacerse XD Bueno, espero que haya sido de su gusto, nos leemos pronto.


End file.
